dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ilmarine/SWFList
So much information its so overwhelming >.< that makes it very very scary on the impact of what could happen, so many pages created that later we have to correct for styles and stuff, i think, i will have to create a page that its focus on how we are going to move and coordinate because we have to find a way to move more wise or we will have lots of edit problems. --Cizagna (Talk) 03:27, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::you want overwhelming, eh, go and see lirielle's list pages :) but you are absolutely right, it is overwhelming. right now i myself am on the monsters side of things, trying to get every possible monster to show up in the monsters list (here the main problem seems to be npc-s who can also be fought). then after images are done, i will go over the list and will try to make every page look as uniform as possible so that they would be ready for players to add info into (which for me to do on my own, although i can use game files, would be impossible; here would also be the point where i would like to change the monster imagebox template to maybe include the name and variable agressive=1,0/true,false that would change the frame to red and would maybe add an explanation in small type under the box). this will take me about a week or so (maybe longer, because my schedule is getting a bit hectic) and then i will probably turn towards resources (or maybe npc-s). we (me, you, lirielle, peet?, others?) should probably try to get together in irc or in-game and discuss some of the issues more quickly.--ilmarine 08:44, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :::Honestly, I'm not sure I want to keep the lists I've published on my userpages. I'm keeping an eye on edits and will withdraw these pages if they are used to create 'blank' pages. We've got enough stubs to care about. About SWFfiles, I'm unconfortable about publishing all the details on-line, and if they are, they should remain on User pages, IMVHO. :::I have imported all item data in a DB, so I can easily search for items and generate lists. That's the way I think we should go: ad hoc lists to update specific parts of the wikia. Let's take an example. I can generate the list of all amulets in a snap. I've output an "amulet by level" list that I published on the Talk:Amulet page for the use of the wikians editing the Amulet page. As far as I'm concerned, I output an aphabetical list of the amulets and compared it with the Category:Amulet page, in order to track missing items, spelling discrepancies and renamed items (Agreement had been renamed Peace!). :::I can likewise produce all kinds of lists with any level of details (including crafts, conditions, AP/range/etc., but not the effects) that we can use to update the wikia in a streamlined approach. (Note that I could do the same with eg. monsters and npcs.) :::Another example of what I can do is, from the item DB, export a list of all items by category (Type) and graphic number and in a snap you got an identified list of all SWF under the Items map. I have the list, but it's too much to put on line, as Cizagna suggests. ::: --Lirielle 13:26, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::::i understand the concerns. we have to take it step-by-step. as i already mentioned, i will first complete the monster list and then move onto other things. i know that publishing all the info about every possible items/monster/resource will take time, but i do think that this is the only road we can take. also, you are right, we should keep the info about swf-files semi-private (since only regular users/updaters of wiki check out the recent changes on every visit, the user pages should be fine). so, my only problem right now is, that we should get the different templates implemented as quickly as possible, so that we shouldn't have to correct the pages later once again. that is why i am proposing this: Template_talk:Monsterpic --ilmarine 11:43, 21 January 2007 (UTC) ::Lirielle is now working updating with the info from the files as she has coded a "code generation", im ok with that and no problem there, now one of our biggest problem with this is going to be "future update info", devs tent to have that information already in the program as you have notice there are some stuff or items or images of items that are not available, for example before the dragoturkey update i knew of the kaliptus dofus as i was able to see its image, and before the overhaul of the forge/carve mage i was knew of the new runes just did not knew for what they for, like the community page has a pick and scythe smith info on the picks ans scythe weapons, yet those professions have been there for more than 1 year still dont know how to manage the community page info another example is the tool for lvl 100 hunters it is there on community page, but as tikets have gone the weapon its not even been develop (not even in game files), and there are traces i think in the files. Other thing like items that are in the files but not available in game should not be add to the wikia as a normal things but rather to the unknown items page. We need to device a way to know those sort of things some time of box that ways "Community page Certificate" or "Game files info" or "Market search trick" with its proper category something like that not sure because that can be very tricky information, like the pets i add all the hidden and not available pets, even though i put there the mini champion pet that is part of the chapion gear that was given to the winner of a tournament in jiva, etc, etc.--Cizagna (Talk) 18:29, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::hey, can u give me the generator on cscathotdotee (will remove this later). i'm also with cizagna on trying to keep the unused info separate. can we maybe do a template for that? something that would just say "Info on this page is not yet available in-game" (or sth). also, could we get a final descision on monster pages (itembox template, image size, correct order of subcategories). my answers would be: ::::#template would only ask for the aggressive value - as long as it is present and filled with a value not 0 or false, we will display the red box and Warning: This monster may be aggressive! --> for longer, see User_talk:Cizagna/Sandbox04 ::::#i would prefer 200x200px because if you look at monsters like treechnid or gobball who have a normal amount of info (amount that every monster should have in the end), the image doesn't look out of place. besides, one huge thing about dofus is the artwork and i believe that 200px does better justice to it (besides, there are some monsters whose body is very small and extensions take up a lot of space, in these cases smaller images would be too small). ::::#my order would be: :::::*general info (usually just PAGENAME is a monster) :::::*table of contents :::::*locations :::::*characteristics :::::*spells :::::*strategy (if needed) :::::*known drops :::::*notes (if needed) :::::*trivia (if needed) :::::i'm only setting this here because i think it has been said nowhere before (and if we can agree upon a plan, then we will get a unified look). ::::if these questions would get answered quickly, then i could go over the list of all monsters after i'm done with images and make necessary corrections (plus add them to correct categories). btw, is there an easy way to find out which pages in the category monster are not using template monsterpic?--ilmarine 20:43, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :about your very very last question its a "not that i know" the only way is that the template has a category and use a way of dynamic list that ignore all the pages that are on that certain special category, so far only weapon items that has the new template can be apply that way. For monsters for now the best its to go in alphabetical order to not get loose.--Cizagna (Talk) 02:36, 25 January 2007 (UTC) About "items" and "spells" formats The last two bools in "e" field in items seem to apply to wands/bows : :Ix"e"6 linear /* unconfirmed */ :Ix"e"7 line_of_sight /* confirmed */ About the spells : :Sx {n: spell_name, d: spell_desc, l1..l6: crit_effects, ap_cost, min_range, max_range, crit_rate, miss_rate, linear, line_of_sight, free_squares, range_boost, type, per_turn, per_target, cooldown, aoe, required_states, incompatible_states, required_level, fatal_miss} ::normal_effects and crit_effects are arrays of arrays but crit_effects can be null ::required_states and incompatible_states are arrays of state ids, they can be empty but not null, see states_*.swf :::These states are incompatible with most spells : 1 = Drunk, 3 = Carrying, 18 = Frozen, 19 = Cracked, 41 = Silent ::aoe is a special string that is linked with the effects, there are two characters for each effect :::Sx"l1".."l6"0y : chars at 2*y and 2*y + 1 (or y<<1 and (y<<1)|1) :::Sx"l1".."l6"1z : y = z + Sx"l1".."l6"0.length (and see above) :::the first char is the AoE type ::::P = point (natural attack) ::::C = circle (manifold bramble) ::::O = ring (no player spell) ::::L = line (burning arrow) ::::X = cross (sword of iop) ::::T = T-shape - or transversal line ? - (no player spell) ::::D = checkerboard (no player spell) :::the second is the AoE size (a = point/0, b = 1, c = 2, d = 3, e = 4, f = 5, g = 6, h = 7, i = 8, j = 9, k = 10, - = 62, 8 = even, 9 = odd, _ = infinite) :Sx"l1".."l6"0..1y arg1, arg2, arg3, duration, probability ::types are ids, see effects_*.swf ::arg1..arg3 depend on type (for most common effects, arg1 = min power and arg2 = max power) ::duration is "effect (duration turns)" ::probability is "probability% odds : effect" ::if probability 0, the effect hasn't 0% odds but 100% (talk) 15:15, September 22, 2009 (UTC)